kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 25
After gathering the vaults loot, and finding the small dragon egg with red, green, blue, black, white and golden scales. The party were rejoined by Dave D'angle and Bushy who had just reached the Vault of Dragons. Cubone showed Dave D'angle and Bushy his Deck of Many Things, after which both Dave and Bushy decided to draw cards. After ensuring that Zaibon Kyszalt would take his gear should anything untoward happen and requesting three cards from the deck; Dave then refused to physically draw the cards from the deck. Bushy requested two cards and drew Euryale, and Throne (gaining a small keep in Sercwinewold). Einrik Stürmkarst also used his Vizier card draw ability to ask "How do I restore my god's power to effect the world?". His answer was "The gods never lost their powers. They simply cannot channel their energies unto the material plane when the weave is so ruined that only the shadow weave remains.". The party leave Renaer Neverember, and Aurinax to arrange the collection of the gold by the city officials and begin to make their way out of the Vault of Dragons, when nothing more than a rat crosses their path and attacks the party. Dave D'angle attacks and kills the rat and immediately goes up a level as it is revealed that the Deck of Many Things has drawn him the Comet card. As they reach the surface Dave D'angle is purged of any ill-will and overcome with feelings of goodness as the Deck of Many Things has drawn him the Balance card, and diametrically flipped his alignment. Party members return to Trollskull Manor, and Trollskull Alley and seek out the owners of the Book Wyrm's Treasure and Corellon's Crown to identify their new found magical items, potions and scrolls. Fala Lefaliir and Rishaal the Page-Turner ask them to return tomorrow to allow them to complete their research. , a temple to Lathander.]] Richard Dickens briefly visits the Religious District and puts in orders for a replacement sprayer and holy water vials from the priests of Lathander, who advise him that they have been unable to consume any food during ceremonies today as it has started to supernaturally rot as soon as they attempt to put it to their mouths. Meanwhile Fala Lefaliir offers Cubone a potion of sleep to help him rest while he continues to wear the cursed Boots of Dancing. Embric and Avi from the Steam and Steel blacksmith offer him a set of manacles but Einrik Stürmkarst warns Cubone that wearing them while not in control of his legs might cause his bones to break. While Cubone sleeps; Richard Dickens, Dave D'angle and Einrik Stürmkarst seek out Mirt the Moneylender whom they believe might be the best person to help them remove the curse on the Boots of Dancing. They find Mirt in the Wizards Sleeve and ask him to accompany them back to Trollskull Manor to see the boots, he agrees. As the party show Mirt the unconscious Cubone who is merrily rollicking in his bed; Dave D'angle vanishes mysteriously as the Deck of Many Things has drawn his final card Donjon, striping him of all his worn items and imprisoning him in the dungeon plane of Carceri (unknown to the party). Zaibon Kyszalt remembering Dave D'angle's request, as Dave had no items to take, she instead took the deck of many things and drew three cards... Balance flipping her alignment to good; The Fates enabling her to avoid an event; and Moon (Full) giving her four wishes which had to be used within four minutes. Now that she was good aligned, she wished for the following: # "I wish to return Dave D'angle to this spot, wherever he may have gone". Dave D'angle reappeared in front of the party stark-bollock-naked, covered in blood and chained at his hands and feet with jet black, spiked metal manacles. # "I wish to lift the curse on these Boots of Dancing". The Boots of Dancing were destroyed and separated into the individual leaves that made up the frolicking footwear. # "I wish to change Bushy's alignment to better benefit the denizens of good". 'Bushy's alignment shifts from Lawful Evil to Lawful Good. # '"I wish for a magical weapon to help Dave D'angle in his future endeavours". A +1 defending Longsword with a hilt made of unicorn horn, and bearing the holy symbol of Mielikki. in chains on another plane.]] Mirt the Moneylender is understandably in awe of the power of the Deck of Many Things and asks if he can have it, making note that he has not seen Levi Gastonne for several days and that he still owes a substantial debt to him. He suggests that if Levi has met an unfortunate end he would have to take his repayment from Levi's stake in Trollskull Manor, and his forge in the Dock Ward... even then it may come short of a full repayment, but the Deck should sufficiently cover the debt. Richard Dickens says well we don't appear to need your help now Mirt so it may be best you leave while we help Dave D'angle, who is still standing naked in front of them drenched in blood. The party decide to rest for the night, all of them sleep uninterrupted with the exception of Dave D'angle who somewhat understandably after being teleport-ed to an outer plane of existence bordering between the Abyss, and Hades was now dreaming of being captured by demons, who tore him apart and consumed his soul. Waking in the night Dave D'angle went down to the tap room of Trollskull Manor and had a couple of drinks with Lif, before returning to bed and sleeping soundly for the rest of the night. The next morning Richard Dickens and Cubone went to the Spires of the Morning to worship Lathander at dawn. The morning-lords reiterated that they have been unable to prep any food for the morning prayers as the food simply rots if anyone attempts to eat it, and a number of the congregation has reported vivid nightmares of being consumed by demons. Richard Dickens suggests that his team will look into it, as they believe it to be coming from the nearby Temple of Boccob. The Great Ziggurat of Boccob Temple Door]] Richard Dickens, gathers the rest of the party and make their way up the black obsidian steps of the Great Ziggurat to the red door. Cubone uses the red gems they found in the Vault of Dragons to unlock the first two padlocks - the gem orbits the now open lock; Einrik Stürmkarst attempts to unlock the third padlock but succumbs to a feeblemind ward. Cubone unlock the third padlock with the gem Einrik dropped. As Cubone attempts to unlock the final padlock he too succumbs to a feeblemind ward, and the task is completed by Bushy instead. As Bushy takes the dagger being held by a stupefied Cubone and tosses it into the darksteel box; the gems orbiting the padlocks and dagger begin to orbit Bushy's arm. One of these gems finds and embeds itself into a small gap in his armour plating. With the door now unlocked, Dave D'angle pushes it open with Richard Dickens and the pair step inside. As they do so they are attacked by the animated chains that previously held the door shut, the chains both trip and attack anyone attempting to pass the chain. (CR2 Tripping Chain). battling a huge chained fiery demon ]] ] Inside the large main room which is unlit beyond the sunlight from outside, and draped in cobwebs, is a large carved obsidian wall on the western side depicting an old bearded man battling a huge chained fiery demon and its army. On the eastern wall is another carved obsidian wall depicting the start of the The Dawn War, the primordials led by a tanar'ri demon vs. the entire pantheon. The most noteworthy image being that of Dendar the Night Serpent, devouring one of Selûne's most favoured creations, the sun. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Wish Category:The Planes